After the Race: Heart of Darkness
by KageSakura
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Riku bet Sora what would happen if he won the race? I did. So here is my version. Accompaniment to After the Race: Kairi's POV Takes place in the same time frame.Riku's POV. one sided RikuxKairix Sora R&R please!Oneshot!


**Hey everyone. Good evening. It's a bit late right now but I decided to post my story here anyway. It's the other accompaniment to the previous KH fandom I wrote After the Race: POV. This one only took me 2 nights. For me that's a record. Anyway, today it felt like 120 degrees and there was a heat wave warning, so I couldn't use the computer due to the threat of a power outage. Here it is for all of you to read.****  
****Enjoy )**

**After the Race: Riku's point of view: Heart of Darkness**

**Summary: This is the same story as my previous one but a different side. This is Riku's side of the story, and it's much longer and more serious. That is because Riku's feelings are more complex than Kairi's.****  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Riku would probably be the main character, and Cloud would be playable…******

  
The first thing Riku saw as he stepped out of his front door was a glare of white sunlight. Wow, it was really sunny today. Squinting he locked his door and made his way down the street. He was going to the island today to meet up with Kairi and Sora. Well, he did that every day, but today they were going to put the finishing touches on the raft. _Finally those two decide to take some responsibility_, Riku laughed as he turned the corner.

He almost walked into a group of girls. His "fan club" Kairi had called them. They were always on the same corner playing with their hair and gossiping and waiting for Riku to grace them with his presence. Yes, that was the highlight of their day. Sad isn't it?

_They do this every day_, thought Riku. _Don't they have anything better to do?_

"Riku-kun you look much handsomer this morning than I when last saw you."_ Apparently not._

_  
_ Riku sighed and nodded at the ring leader of the group, "Morning, Rika."

Rika smiled in what she considered a seductive manner and twirled her silky pink hair around her finger. Riku resisted the urge to run like a captured cheetah.

"Oooh Rika, that doesn't sound right," Rizu another fan club member, spoke up. 'Handsomer' isn't a word….or is it?" She too twirled her light blue hair pensively.

"I think it is," said the one called Risa. She had green hair that was pinned to the back of her head in a messy bun. So she didn't twirl her hair to Riku's relief.

The last member of the Riku fan club Rikku, who had purple hair and according to the Rika was blessed to share the same name as their prince, tossed her hair back over her shoulder. She eyed Riku as if he was made of caramel. "Word or not, it doesn't even begin to describe the beauty of Riku-kun's manly form."

All four girls sighed in unison. Riku, seriously creeped out by all of it, muttered a "Ja ne" and walked ever so coolly, but also ever so hastily, away.

"Any other world would be better than this," he muttered.

**0000000000I000000AM00000000A000000LINE00000000000BREAK0000000000000**

He arrived at his precious island and found his two friends Kairi, and Sora, sitting and chatting on the beach. A tinge of jealousy sparked in him, but he let it go. He walked over to them.

"Slacking off again. What am I going to do with you two?" He half-joked, shaking his head.

Kairi laughed and got up. She dusted the sand off herself and turned to smile at him. His heart gave a light jolt.

Sora got up and stretched. "Well, without you here to tell us what to do we got sidetracked. Why are you so late anyway?"

Riku almost blushed, "Got a little side tracked myself." He cringed a bit as he recalled the earlier incident involving hormone driven, hair twirling, teenage girls.

"Ran into your fan club again?" Kairi giggled. "I almost feel sorry for you."

"Almost?" Riku laughed, feeling better. Kairi had that effect on him.

"Yea," said Kairi pacing in circles, with her hands behind her back. "Almost."

She turned to her silver haired friend and smiled again. "So, now that our great leader is here...we can finally finish the raft."

Riku laughed. "You mean we can push it to the water, technically I already finished it."

Sora put his hands behind his head, a sign that he was thinking. "It still needs a name," he said slowly.

"And a captain," added Kairi.

"ME!" Sora and Riku shouted in unison, making Kairi giggle.

"I practically built the whole thing," said Riku. "So it's only fair. And I think we should name it Highwind."

Sora shook his head. "No fair you being captain and naming it! Besides it's a team effort. I think it looks more like a Susan."

**(((JK! JK! Don't kill me! The evil bunnies made me do it XD))))))**

"I think it looks more like a Seeker," said Sora, as he challenged his best friend. "Got a problem?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I do," said Riku, he was clenching his fists. Sora was doing the same.

Kairi, sensing danger and not wanting to have to pick up pieces of Sora off the ground if a fight ensued, said "Hey guys! I have an idea why not run a race to settle your differences!"

It worked, the two boys instantly got in competition mode. They ran ahead of her and took their marks on the sandy beach. Kairi noticed they were speaking to each other, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Okay, let's do this," said Sora.

"Let's," said Riku. He had not been paying attention to Sora but rather to Kairi who was a little ways behind them.

"Okay. Umm…if I win…I'm captain, and if you win…"

"I get to share a papaou fruit with Kairi." Riku spoke out of the blue. He had said it without thinking, but still smirked at the look on Sora's face.

"Huh?" He must have heard wrong. Water in his ears. Yea, that was it.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi." Even though Sora didn't want to believe it, the look on Riku's face was dead serious.

"Okay. On my count," Kairi was saying somewhere behind them.

"Wha…Waita minute…" Sora was so thrown off by Riku's proposal. He almost forgot to run when Kairi shouted "Three!"

Quickly gaining his senses he took off after Riku, who was running like a speeding train ahead of him. _Riku really likes Kairi_?

**000000000000I00000000AM00000000000A0000000LINEBREAK000000000**

**  
** Riku heard his heart thumping in his ears, and felt his breath come in short gasps as he ran down the sandy beach. He had said it to get Sora motivated. But the more he thought about sharing the star-shaped fruit with Kairi, the more he wanted to win. He ran faster than yet, the wind catching in his silver hair, the sun almost blinding him, but he didn't care.

Sora was his best friend and all, but he had no motivation. It would take years before he admitted he liked Kairi, Riku thought, as he made his way farther and farther down the beach about five steps away from his friend, with every step he took. The two boys always had a rivalry since they were little, even though they were best friends. Kairi had arrived a few years back and she had softened the competition a bit. They didn't tend to compete when they were near her, rather they enjoyed spending time with her. Riku was aware that Sora liked Kairi and she gave him a lot of attention. He decided to step away and keep that boundry between friendship and rivalry intact. _But in the end…we can't share her forever_, thought Riku.

Sorry Sora," he whispered to the air as he reached the finish line.

**000000000000I00000000AM00000000000A0000000LINEBREAK000000000**

The race was over now. Riku felt as if he won the lottery. He always beat Sora, but never had he felt this good about it. He decided to go find Kairi. He made his way down the shore and was taken by surprise when something warm and soft collided with his muscled body.

"Ooooooooofff!" said the soft something.

He looked down to meet a pair of violet eyes and felt his heart stop in his chest. Well at least his last moments had been nice.

Kairi stepped back a little and started back at him, a bit shocked. He cursed his red blood cells as he felt a burning sensation creep up on his face. Oh good, that meant he was still alive.

"Riku," she said awkwardly.

He couldn't tear his eyes off her as he watched her lips form the syllables of his name, oh how he wanted to kiss them, and just grab her and---_Wait what_? He noticed Kairi was talking to him now, something about the race. _Oh the race. Yeah._

"I won," He said feeling as if this was a victory far greater than words could describe.

Realizing she was looking at him funny, he added, "I've been looking for you."

Yes. Smooth as silk. Now if only he could control his out of control heart beat.

Kairi's purple eyes seemed far away for a second. He admired the light of the setting sun in her eyes. He really thought she was the prettiest girl on the island. If only he could tell her that.

"Really? Where's Sora?" Kairi asked.

Each syllable stabbed at his heart and he swore he could hear his heart break into a million pieces at his best friends name. I should have known, he thought bitterly. _Sora is_ _all she sees_, he realized. _Why Kairi? Why do you always ask for Sora?_

Just the thought made him angry, he felt his heart grow cold as he muttered, "He's always on your mind isn't he?"

Kairi blinked. "It was only a simple question. Riku, what's wrong?"

_Everything is wrong, Kairi_, thought Riku._ Wait, what am I doing? This is Kairi I'm talking to. I can't show negative feelings towards her._

"Why would anything be wrong?" he asked trying to hide his anger." I was just looking for you, that's all. I wondered were you went after the race."

"Ohh..." said Kairi. She seemed to relax now.

She looked up into the sky the sun was starting to set. "The day is almost done. We should think about where to tie the raft for tonight."

_Oh yea, tomorrow we go visit other worlds. All three of us_. He had waited so long for this, and the day was only hours away.

His musings were again cut short by that sweet voice. "Sorry, you had to work on most of it yourself."

She did look sorry, but he didn't want her feeling sorry for him. He had been glad to build the raft. He thought of saying 'I'd do it all over again if it meant I got to travel with you', but he thought it sounded corny.

"Eh, forget about it. At least it's done right?" He climbed a tree and sat there watching the sky. Their close proximity had been driving him wild. If he had stayed on the ground any longer he would have probably done something crazy, like kiss her or hug her, which most likely scare her off. He didn't want that.

He stared out at the ocean to regain his composure. When it seemed the tide had brought back his confidence, he said "Besides I'd pay any price to be able to sail away from here and see other worlds."

_And tomorrow we will. I've waited so long for this._

"You sound very eager to get away," said Kairi quietly.

"Of course," said Riku. "Seeing other worlds, getting away from the same scenery day after day, it's something I dreamed of for a long time now. All my life all I've known is Destiny Islands, to even think there is something more out there…"

The prospect was new and exciting he really couldn't wait any longer.

And he owed it all to Kairi, who had shown up on Destiny Islands so long ago. He had been intrigued by her the moment he laid eyes on her. Not only was she pretty, funny, and smart, but she was from another place beyond what he had ever seen. Her past was a mystery and she was something that was beyond his comprehension. That's probably what made her more intriguing than any of the other pretty girls on the islands.

"And you Kairi," At the mention of her name Kairi perked up.

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever think about where you come from? I mean wouldn't you like to see it?"

Kairi had never talked much her past because she couldn't remember any of it. Riku and Sora had tried to get her to talk when they first met her but to no avail. Riku had since then made a secret ambition to find out where Kairi came from, and even see it for himself.

"Um it has never really crossed my mind actually," Kairi answered truthfully. "Every thing I know is here, you and Sora are here. That is all I need."

Riku let her words linger in his mind as he lay down on the tree branch with his arms behind his head. The sea was almost completely serene now, it looked like calm before a storm. He was trying to sort out what exactly he was feeling at the moment. Every thing he knew was here too, but…he couldn't help feeling like a caged bird on this island; surrounded by water on all sides. He yearned to go beyond this place, to see if there really was something more outside of his tiny world.

"Besides," continued Kairi. "What is there to look for beyond the water, do you think we'll really find other worlds? I mean, there is no way we can be certain."

"I guess..." Riku answered with a bored tone as if she had merely suggested pink and red were one in the same. He had heard enough speculation regarding his brilliant plan.

He rolled on his side to look at her. He always took whatever opportunity he had to look at her, especially her eyes. The sun was reflected in her amethyst orbs. They looked like they were on fire. "But we won't know until we get out there, will we."

He grinned at her with his most honest smile. He loved how one look at her could make it seem as if all of his troubles had melted away. He loved how he could be here with her and feel like there was nothing wrong with the world. But he knew it wouldn't last long. She didn't feel the same way as he did for her.

Kairi smiled back at Riku, her best friend. "Mm."

He inclined his head and felt it hit something. He hadn't noticed it before, but he had been sitting in a paopu fruit tree. He thought back to the bet he had made earlier. He hadn't really thought of going through with it. It was just so he could motivate Sora a bit. He liked Kairi. But he knew Sora also liked Kairi. Sora was his best friend, and because of this, Kairi was off limits.

He peered down at her. She was looking out at the ocean, lost in her thoughts.

"So you beat Sora again," Kairi said absent mindedly. "I suppose this is like your 99th victory. You two are always going at it."

Riku cursed himself for even thinking he could even think of confessing his feelings to her like that. Using a paopu fruit, of all things! He and Sora had always been rivals but he didn't want Kairi to be another object of rivalry. Still, that didn't stop him from wanting to have her all to himself at the same time.

In his frustration, he forgot about the paopu fruit behind his head. He accidentally knocked it away and watched helplessly as it fell out of the tree and landed innocently in Kairi's lap.

_That was not my fault_, Riku told himself. He found himself in the difficult position between wanting to run away and dying with curiosity to see what would happen next. He didn't dare move.

"This is…."Kairi's voice trailed off.

Kairi looked at the fruit in her lap and looked up at him. The expression on her face was unreadable, but he knew what she must be thinking.

_Baka!_ Riku's mind yelled at him. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, it was as if he was transfixed by some evil spell. But the enchantress was so beautiful….

"Riku?" she said uncertainly.

In his effort to look away he moved back sharply, forgetting his position on the tree. Before he could even think he had fell out of it and landed gracefully right in front of her. Whether this was good luck, or bad, he couldn't say.

Kairi seemed to have been having a hard time piecing words together.

Finally she said, "Riku there are so many girls on this island."

Riku felt himself grow cold again. He hadn't expected her to jump in his arms or anything. In fact, he knew she would say something like this, but for some reason this only made him angrier.

_I'm not holding back,_ he told himself. He was already here, what else was there to lose? His pride? That had gone the moment that stupid fruit had landed in her lap.

"I'm not interested in them, Kairi." He said it honestly, intent on letting her in on all his heart's secrets.

Riku, you are my best friend," she said looking away from him.

_That I am,_ he thought. But then a much darker thought made its way into his heart. _But so_ _is Sora_...

An anger like he had never felt before overtook him. Flashbacks of Kairi and Sora together laughing and talking without him played like a movie in his mind. He felt numb. _So is Sora! She never had any problems with **him**._

"So is Sora," he said dryly, giving his thoughts a voice. He suddenly felt the need to let her know his true feelings. He could feel a cold darkness consume him, and he was giving in. "And you don't seem to have a problem with flirting with _him_."

"Riku!" said Kairi, offended. "Don't you dare, drag Sora into this. Don't tell me you're _jealous _of him!" She put her hands on her hips.

_Me? Jealous of Sora?_ He let out a dry laugh at the thought. _Sora and I may be rivals but he will never come close to beating me_, thought Riku bitterly. _He only wishes to be like_ _me!_ All the negative feelings and fury he held for so long were coming out of him like a wave and he didn't care to stop it now that is was unleashed.

"What have I got to be jealous of?" He said with his voice full of arrogance.

Kairi looked down into the ground, and traced circles with her foot. "You've been acting really different lately Riku."

"Oh so you have been paying attention. For a moment I thought you only had eyes for Sora, you seem to look at him enough."

"You ARE jealous!" her voice almost a yell. She looked upset.

Kairi seemed to be hurt by his words, and it took Riku a few minutes to realize he had been on the verge of yelling at her_. What is wrong with me?_ He suddenly felt very tired. He couldn't dare look at her, for fear of what he might see is those eyes he loved so much.

He had almost let himself be consumed by the darkness in his heart, and he had hurt Kairi. He suddenly felt all the anger leave his body, and felt in its place a cold sensation that burned inside him.

He couldn't stay there any longer. "Whatever," he mumbled as he walked down the beach. "Forget I said anything."

**000000000000I00000000AM00000000000A0000000LINEBREAK000000000**

Night had fallen. The island was quiet. The ocean seamed tranquil as well; but a person who knew the sea understood how treacherous the waters could be. The waves moved back and forth sweeping the sandy shores. The black water washed into the shoes of a silver haired teenager who had been staring out at the sea.

Gray clouds, formed patterns in the otherwise pure night sky. It was a bad omen, and the teenager quickly got up from his spot, anticipating a storm.

_And we were planning on leaving tomorrow too_, thought Riku bitterly. He had been sitting on the shore for hours now, reprimanding himself for letting his feelings take control of him, and acting like such a jerk to Kairi. He had spent his time venting and throwing rocks at the ocean, trying to not watch the couple on the deck a few meters away from him.His two best friends. Feeling envy eat away at him, he had thrown more and more rocks. As if by doing so, he could drive them away. They had left hours earlier, but still he stayed there.

Feeling the anger return he picked up yet another rock and chucked it, watching it sail on what seemed to be black marble. The ocean didn't fight back. It was completely placid now.

"What is wrong with me?" he said aloud for what seemed the tenth time that day.

He couldn't shake his feeling of anger, but then again he couldn't really comprehend what was driving him to be so angry. He had started to hate Sora back then. He had started to feel negatively towards his best friend. It wasn't Sora nor Kairi's fault.

Yet he had started to hate her too, and Sora, and the island. He wasn't usually like this…

He yelled out at the ocean in frustration. It didn't answer back, the waves didn't even hit the beach now. Suddenly Riku spun around, feeling something was terribly wrong.

His eyes darted around his surroundings. Nothing but sand and water. The houses further inland showed no signs of light. It was as if the island slept and he was the only one awake, and yet…

He felt as he was being watched. "Who's there?" he called out.

He picked up his wooden sword, ready to attack anything that came at him. Nothing came.

"The door to this world has been opened."

Riku suddenly spun around looking for the source of the voice. Suddenly a figure in a black robe stood before him. It was as if he he had materialized from the darkness itself.

"What do you mean door has been opened? Who are you?" Riku demanded.

The figure just turned to him and said.

"Even you cannot understand what lies ahead of you, but you are of strong heart. Perhaps you are the one to wield the key and the answers."

Riku hadn't the slightest clue what this guy was talking about. But something occurred to him that sparked his curiosity. "You're from another world aren't you. So there really are other worlds out there…"

"To that you will only find the answer behind the door, not many make it past the door for they are too afraid of the darkness beyond it."

"I'm not afraid," said Riku. His voice sounded with a ring of impatience. If what this man said was true he had found a way to get out the island. "Where is this door?"

The robed figure slowly beckoned him with a sleeve. Riku followed him down the beach to the deck and watched astonished as the man slashed a hole through the night sky and opened what resembled a black hole, right before his eyes.

"The journey begins now." he heard the hooded figure say. .

The winds that surrounded the thing were all black, and Riku couldn't help but feel a familiar feeling of cold in his chest

Riku turned to see the man was gone, and the hole was getting bigger by the minute, he ran towards the portal not sure of what he was doing, but sure it would lead him to another world.

Lighting and thunder cracked and hissed as rain began to fall. The storm had started.

**_OWARIMASHITA _**

_**And now a word from your friendly author and her muses**_

**KageSakura: It's done! ((celebrates silently))**

**Riku: ((rolls over in his sleep)) Sora...Kairi...ehh...Aurora...noooo...stoppp...singing...**

**Sora: ((ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzz))**

**KageSakura: ((tiptoes over)) Hope you liked it. Review please! Oh and I was thinking of doing a third installment of this in Sora's POV. Let me know if you think that's a good idea. )**


End file.
